


Your smile looks a little like home

by needmesomepie



Category: The Good Karma Hospital (TV)
Genre: But nevertheless, F/M, Fluff, I am in love with their love, and i cannot believe what s3 put us through, and this show, and yeah i'm going to shut up because i'm a mess, hello and welcome to my tags where i ramble on about shit no one cares about, i am here because honestly where else would i be, literally uninterrupted fluff, love you, the good karma hospital - Freeform, these idiots have had my heart for the best part of three years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: Ruby's shower broke again, so Gabriel offered to help
Relationships: Gabriel Varma/Ruby Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Your smile looks a little like home

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm majorly behind in catching up on s3 because i'm an idiot but i'm up to ep5 so you can imagine the events i'm currently failing to cope with like honestly Aisha who? I don't know her
> 
> anywho, wrote a thing because we in this fandom are in dire need of content and it's happy and cute (which if you've by any chance ever read anything i've written, know this is rare af from me) honestly the things i'll do for content
> 
> enjoy :))
> 
> (imagine this is set kind of series 2ish? idk Ruby is still living in the hospital accommodation but their relationship is more established than s1 so i don't know, i just needed content lmao)

The sun was shining high above the hospital, barely a cloud in sight if you didn’t count Gabriel’s constantly moody face in the corner of the morning briefing. No one mentioned how his features relaxed and his posture straightened when Ruby came and took a seat in front of Lydia.

“Nice of you to join us, Doctor Walker.” Lydia said, pointing a glare at Ruby.

“Sorry, I had a call from the repair company.”

“Any news?”

“Nope, just confirming what we already knew.”

“Bastards. Anyway, much as I’d love to be angry at them this has nothing to do with my hospital, everyone where I’ve told you to be, Doctor Walker with Doctor Nair please. That will be all.”

Everyone upped and left, tending to patients and fulfilling the jobs Lydia had set out for them, smiles bright. Ruby didn’t regret coming here for one second.

“What was that all about?” she heard Gabriel’s voice behind her.

“My shower has stopped working..again.” She said, annoyance dancing somewhere around her tone.

“Ah, thought I could smell something.” He smirked, ignored the way his heart leapt in his throat.

“Ha ha.” She deadpanned, stopping to look him dead in the eye.

“Lydia’s called the repair company but they’re busy, so looks like I’ll be showering in perfume for the foreseeable future.”

“How long?”

“6 days.”

“They spoke to Lydia and got out alive after offering 6 days?”

“She got them down from 10.”

He laughed, “that makes more sense.”

They fell into silence, both catching glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Ruby didn’t catch the moment Gabriel’s face fell into thought, how his eyes became questions and his breaths provided answers.

“I could have a look for you, if you like? Only if you want, I don’t want to intrude but I don’t mind if you don’t-”

Ruby looked up, lips pulling up into a simple grin at Gabriel’s rambling and the nervous twitch in his eyebrow, at the way his eyes were glancing in every direction but hers.

“Yeah, I mean why not. You can come over tonight, if that’s okay with you?”

“Yes, that will be fine.” He replied, confirmed as if he wasn’t overthinking the whole situation of Ruby inviting him to hers. He was fixing her shower. That was it.

“Good.” She said.

“Good.” He followed. Neither of them moved.

They fell silent, staring at each other, asking questions with their eyes.

“I don’t know about you two, but when I’m here it’s generally because I’m working, not gossiping. Unless this is about a patient, which judging by the looks on yours faces it isn’t, get back to work.” Lydia threw at them, walking away almost as soon as she had appeared.

They glanced at each other, twinkle in their eyes.

“I should probably..” Gabriel started, moving and pointing to his left.

“Yeah, I have patients..” Ruby followed, both awkwardly taking steps in the opposite directions.

“See you tonight.” Ruby yelled after him, even though they worked in the same hospital and were bound to see each other before. Gabriel nodded in her direction, turning back around quickly so she didn’t see the smile that had now taken over his face.

“You finally asked her on a date then?” Lydia asked as Gabriel walked beside the bed of their patient, almost walking straight into her, still grinning like an idiot.

“No,” he started, looking up from the patient’s chart in his hand, serious expression on his face, “I’m going to look at her shower.” It was matter of fact, stern.

“Right, that’s what we’re calling it these days are we?” She grinned, walking off without giving him the chance to say anything back. He stood there, still, watching as Lydia walked off, wondering how she’d ever managed to get involved in his personal life.

“Doctor?” He heard his patient ask beside him, drawing his attention away from everything going on in his mind.

“Yes, sorry. Where’s the pain?”

_

“Hey.” Ruby called, cheery and smiley and making Gabriel’s heart scream.

“Hi.” He replied, no where near as nicely as he wanted to, mind still half with the patient who’d been mouthing off at him seconds earlier. Her face dropped.

“You still okay to take a look at my shower? Don’t worry if not, I can wait for the repair company.” She asked, almost sheepish and Gabriel cursed himself for somehow making ‘hi’ sound like ‘I regret offering to help you’.

“Yes, of course,” He said, smiling at her, “it’s no bother.”

“Amazing, I was kind of lying when I said I was okay waiting. Follow me?” She smiled, her lips pushing up to show her teeth as they glowed in the setting evening sun.

Gabriel laughed, felt his heart sing at the smile on Ruby’s face. She was so unbelievably adorable, he wasn’t sure how he’d managed to stay away from her for so long.

“Okay.” He replied, putting on his helmet and following Ruby as she rode out of the hospital grounds.

“This place has not changed at all.” Gabriel exclaimed as he got off his bike and followed Ruby into the hospital staff accommodation. It may have been a few years since he called it home, but it looked almost exactly the same as he remembered it.

“Except for the lack of running water?”

“No,” he started, looking at her, “unfortunately that’s always been a problem.”

“Of course it has.” They smiled.

“Luckily for you, I’ve fixed this shower a few times so it shouldn’t take me long.”

“Oh, okay, well, I guess you know where everything is. Don’t let me get in your way.” Gabriel noticed the distinct change in tone of Ruby’s voice, how her face fell into something he’d almost call disappointment. His heart skipped a beat but he ignored it, instead nodding in her direction and walking over to the shower, tools in hand.

Ruby watched for a few minutes before offering him a drink and walking back into the house to get the water he’d requested.

About five minutes later Ruby heard footsteps coming towards her as she stood in her kitchen, turned around and sucked in a sharp breath, trying extremely hard to stifle a laugh.

“It’s not funny.” Gabriel said, looking at her, eyes stern. She saw right through it.

“No, no, of course it isn’t.” She said, biting her lip, laugh trying to escape through her words.

“Ruby..” He warned, smile threatening at the corner of his lips.

“It is a little bit funny, just a tiny bit.” She said, bringing her hand up to her mouth to help prevent herself from laughing.

Gabriel smiled, losing all grip of self control and just giving into the situation because he was standing in Ruby’s kitchen, spanner in hand, soaked _entirely_ from head to toe. It was a _little_ bit funny.

“Okay, maybe a tiny bit.” He said, following her as she burst into laughter.

“What happened?” She managed to get out between bouts of laughter a few minutes later, still not believing the sight she had been presented with.

“I tried to loosen one of the pipes. It burst.” Ruby looked at him and she tried, she really tried not to laugh but he was in her kitchen, _dripping_ into a puddle which had now formed at his feet whilst speaking with such a serious expression and the situation, to be frank, was hilarious.

"Turns out the pipes have worn a little since i was last here."

“I’m sorry.” Ruby said, biting her lip again as she looked at Gabriel, finally getting her laugh under control.

He looked back at her, expression sincere.

“No you’re not.” He said, smile creeping onto his lips.

“No, you’re right, I’m not.” She said, smiling back at him.

“I don’t even have any dry clothes to offer you. I’ve got a towel and a fireplace though?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Ruby went to get a towel as Gabriel lit the fire. She returned and handed him the towel and then one of the two beers she’d obviously fetched as well.

“Thank you.” He said, taking the beer graciously from her.

“Least I could do as a thanks.” She said, held out her bottle to him as they both sat on the floor in front of the fireplace.

“It was no bother.” Gabriel said, clinking the necks of their bottles together.

“To be fair, you didn’t really do much.” She said, looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He put on a look of feigned offence, stared her down.

“I am soaking wet.” He said, trying and failing to hide his grin.

“Yes, you are.” She laughed.

“I was wrong, earlier.” Gabriel said after a few minutes’ peace, of them sipping beer and watching the flames dance in front of them.

“About what?” She asked, turning to face him, putting her hand out behind her where she sat.

“Saying this place hasn’t changed.”

“How so?”

“It feels different. Homely. It never felt like that when I was here.”

Ruby fell silent, leant back on her hand as she considered what Gabriel had said. She’d never truly felt at home here, always treating it as a house she was borrowing rather than a house she lived in, somewhere she could call home. But she felt it then, right there as they sat next to each other in front of the fire, sipping their beers, peaceful in each other’s presence. She felt a warmth she’d never felt before.

“I’ve never noticed it, but I know what you mean. Must be the new curtains I put up.” They both laughed.

“That must be it.” Gabriel said, still laughing, smiling in Ruby’s direction.

They fell back into a comfortable silence, neither considering for a second that maybe it wasn’t the four walls and the roof over their heads that was making this feel like a little bit like home.

_

“Doctor Walker?” Lydia called to Ruby as she walked in through the hospital doors the next day.

“Yeah?”

“Do I need to call off the repair company?” She asked, just as Gabriel walked into the building. Ruby looked up at him, sheepish, beginning of a smile working its way onto her lips.

“No.” She replied, watching as Lydia’s mouth snuck up into a smirk, following Ruby’s eyeline to face Gabriel behind her.

“Best to stick to medicine, Doctor Varma.” She said, walking off with a smirk still plastered to her face.

“Sorry.” Ruby said to Gabriel as Lydia walked off.

“No, no.” Gabriel almost whispered, waving the comment off, smile on his face. She laughed.

“You ready to leave?” Ruby asked, bag on her back weighing her down.

“Yes.” Gabriel said, heading to the car they were using to drive to the village they were visiting.

They piled the bags of medical supplies in the back and Gabriel walked to the driver’s side of the car, signalling at Ruby for the keys.

“Absolutely not.” She said, stopping in front of him.

“Why not?”

“I’ve seen you drive, I’d rather stay alive today.” She said, hint of humour to her words.

“ _I’m_ the one that drives dangerously?” He asked, playing along.

“Who’s the one that almost lost all of the anti-venom because they fell off their bike?”

“That was _one_ time, and there were other factors-“

“Mhm hm.”

“I know the way.” He said, defiant, hand still held out in front of him.

“Then you can guide me.” She said, pushing past him and getting into the driver’s seat. Gabriel laughed and shook his head; she was far too defiant for her own good sometimes and he couldn’t help but love her for it.

“Doctor Walker, can I borrow you?” Gabriel called to her a few hours into their day.

Ruby walked over to where Gabriel was tending to one of the villagers, bandages in hand.

“What do you need?”

“Could you look after this little one, while I bandage up his mother.” Gabriel said, signalling to a little boy wriggling in his patient’s lap, making it a lot harder for him to wrap her arm up.

“Yes of course.” She said almost immediately, picking up the little boy and pulling silly faces at him to make him laugh. Gabriel watched them as they walked a few steps away, his heart swelling in his chest at every giggle Ruby caused the little boy to make.

“Doctor?” His patient asked, causing Gabriel to leave every fantasy taking over his mind.

“Sorry.” He said, wrapping her arm up in the bandage still held in his hand.

“You have kids?” She asked, signalling between the two of them.

“No, we’re not-“ Gabriel started before a small exclaim came from Ruby. Gabriel looked up to see the small but deadly contents of a juice carton in the hands of a toddler all over Ruby’s face and clothes. He held in a snigger.

“I’m so sorry.” Gabriel’s patient said, getting up to take her son back from the clutches of Ruby.

“Don’t worry, honestly. As this job goes, that’s one of the better things I’ve had chucked over me.” She laughed, apologising again to Ruby.

“Change the dressing every couple of days and if it gets worse, call us okay?” Gabriel said as he gave a few clean dressings to her as she thanked them both, promising she would call if her arm wasn’t healing the way Gabriel had said it should.

“You make a lovely couple.” She said with a smile as she walked off, giving no time for either of them to protest her words. They both turned and looked at each other, smile with an air of bashfulness creeping onto both of their faces. It turned into full blown laughter when they both remembered that Ruby was now covered in juice.

“I have never wanted a shower more than I do right now.” She said, laughing.

“There’s a tap over there.” Gabriel said, signalling to a single tap sticking up out of the ground to the side of the building they were set up next to.

“Excellent.” She laughed, taking her doctor’s coat off, heading over to the tap as Gabriel laughed behind her. He watched as she splashed water on her face, laughed with her as she looked up at him in disbelief that this was her life now, ignored the wave of calm washing over him as he forgot he was in the middle of a well populated village and not somewhere with just Ruby. He got lost in it, the feeling of having this moment between just them, the feeling of having Ruby in the way he wanted, as more than just a colleague and friend. A world where she was coming home with him to _their_ house, where he got to hug her, kiss her, spend time with her as often as he wanted because they were together and-

“I can’t believe that’s actually the best wash I’ve had in over a week.” Ruby said as she walked back over to where Gabriel was still standing, breaking him free of the marathon his mind was currently running without him.

He laughed, barely having heard what she’d said, eyes caught on a single drip of water hanging from her hair.

“Gabriel?” Ruby asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Hm?”

“I asked if you’re ready to leave?” She asked again, concern taking over each of her features.

“Oh, yes. I’ll just finish packing up.” He replied, even though he hadn’t packed a single thing since Ruby had gone to wash the juice from her face.

“You okay?” She questioned, giving him such an intense look that words almost started tumbling out of his mouth.

“Yes.” He said instead, keeping it snappy and short so he didn’t accidentally say something he didn’t mean to.

“Okay,” she started, an air of trepidation to her words, “I’ll start loading the car.” She picked up a bag and a box and walked over to the car, glancing back at him with a puzzled look on her face. Gabriel nodded and watched her walk off, failing again to put a single thing into the bag he was supposed to be packing. A figure walking straight through his eyeline distracted him, broke him from his revere and his eyes locked onto her instead. It was his last patient, walking hand in hand with her son. She looked between him and Ruby, smiled and nodded her head. Gabriel smiled back awkwardly and internally cursed himself for being so blatantly obvious.

They finished packing the car and Gabriel held his hand out for the keys. Ruby scowled but handed them over, claiming she was too tired to drive anyway. Gabriel chuckled quietly to himself as he climbed into the driver’s seat, glanced over as she settled into the passenger side, promised to be careful. About half an hour into their drive she drifted off, Gabriel smiled at the look of serenity on her face. She really was beautiful. He trained his eyes on the road and took extra care to avoid every pothole and slow down over every bump in the road so he didn’t wake her. It made their journey slightly longer but Gabriel didn’t mind, he’d never mind as long as Ruby was happy.

It took a little over an hour and a half for them to get back, Ruby waking up about ten minutes before they got there. She’d apologised and Gabriel had waved her off, said it was no problem, that it was nice to have some peace and quiet for once.

“You love my ramblings, really.” She’d said and Gabriel had agreed, a little too sincerely for the jokey nature of their conversation but they’d laughed it off, unpacked everything and headed to their bikes.

“Goodnight Ruby.” Gabriel said as he got onto his, fastening the clip on his helmet.

“Goodnight.” She replied, smiling, driving out of the hospital grounds.

Gabriel waited as she left, trying to convince his heart to stop beating such a desperate rhythm in his chest. He gave up a few minutes later as Ram drove past, parking up behind him.

“Goodnight.” He called as he walked towards the front of the hospital. Gabriel nodded in response as he started up his bike and drove off, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his heart that the knowledge of driving back to an empty house was causing.

_

“Doctor Walker?” Gabriel called as she walked past the end of the corridor he was in.

“Yeah?”

“Are you busy?” He asked.

“No, what do you need?”

“Can you do a blood test for Mr Palaty here for me? Lydia asked to speak to me about 5 minutes ago.”

“Yes of course, what’s he in for?”

“The usual.”

“Ah.” Ruby said, chuckled, knowing he only ended up in their care after a night of too many drinks.

“Thank you.” He said, taking his gloves off.

“Go on, if Lydia wasn’t going to fire you before you’re definitely cutting it fine now.” Gabriel laughed, thanking her again and walking in the direction of Lydia’s office.

“Now Mr Palaty, what was it this time?”

“Mostly tequila.” He said and Ruby laughed as he smiled up her, squinting from the bright light of the sun.

“What did Lydia want then?” Ruby asked a few hours later as they were finishing up their shifts.

“Just wanted me to cover her clinic tomorrow because she’s got a house call.”

“Ah, you’re not sacked then?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“Shame, there’s always tomorrow I suppose.” They joked but they knew neither of them were ever going anywhere, they loved the place too much.

“You heading off now?” Ruby asked, noting the replacement of a doctor’s coat with his brown leather jacket.

“Yes.” He replied.

“See you tomorrow.” She said, waving and smiling as she walked in the opposite direction.

“Ruby, wait a second.” Gabriel called after a moment.

“Yeah?” Ruby asked, turning around to face him.

“Look, I’m sorry that I failed to fix your shower the other night..”

“Honestly it’s fine, I can’t thank you enough for even trying.”

“I know but, I have a perfectly functioning shower at mine. If you wanted to borrow it, you can. The offer’s there.” Gabriel rambled, eyes glancing at every spot on the ground before they found their way back to Ruby’s, found a humbled look in them.

“You mean that?”

“Of course.”

“I’d love to, if you’re really okay with it?”

“Yes. Whenever you need.”

“Could I come over tonight? It’s been 4 days and I could _really_ do with one. A flannel doesn’t have _quite_ the same effect.” She said sheepishly, grinning up at him.

“Of course. You ready to leave now?”

“Yeah, let me just put this in my locker and grab my stuff.” She said, signalling to the stethoscope in her hand.

Gabriel was only waiting a couple of minutes before she returned, coat and rucksack on.

She followed him on the short journey to his house, parked next to him outside.

“This place is beautiful.” She exclaimed as she took her helmet off, wide eyes taking in the natural surroundings and small orbs of light outside his house. Gabriel chuckled next to her, in awe at the look of wonder sweeping over her face.

“It’s not bad.” He said, modest, knowing that as beautiful as it was, it would never be as beautiful as her.

“Not bad? I’d love to live here.” She said and it did things to Gabriel’s heart he found hard to fight off.

“The view from inside is better.” He almost whispered, grin on his face as Ruby’s eyes got impossibly wider. And he wasn’t wrong. He took her through to the kitchen and paused as she turned to her right, noticing the large expanse of natural land that was the backdrop to his house. There were trees amongst a field, covered in strings of lights between branches, the sound of the ocean not too far behind.

“Wow.” It was quiet, a hushed whisper under her breath and Gabriel smiled a smile he was slowly beginning to realise belonged solely to Ruby.

“The shower’s through there.” Gabriel mentioned a few minutes later, pointing to his right, voice quiet so as not to disturb the wonder dancing through Ruby’s eyes.

“Thank you.” She said again, voice still quiet.

“It’s no bother. There’s clean towels in the cupboard.” He said and she nodded, headed in the direction he’d pointed. Gabriel didn’t move for a few minutes after she’d left until he heard the water start running. His mind was racing in every direction because Ruby was _in_ _his house_. He’d dreamt of it, the day he could bring her back here as something more than a friend, cook her dinner, watch a film snuggled up together, go to sleep with her in his arms. It wasn’t what was happening but his mind was running a mile just imagining it could be. He wiped his hands over his face, shook himself back into the present, walked into the kitchen to make a coffee. He sat down, flicked the tv on, left a film playing in the background that he payed little attention to as he sipped at his drink, tried not to lose himself in the fantasy of this situation being more than what it was. A friend helping another friend out.

“I have honestly never experienced something so magical in all my life.” Ruby said a little while later, walking into his living room, towel wrapped round her head. Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat. There was something so beautifully domestic about the situation, Gabriel sitting on his sofa, shoes off, drinking coffee and watching tv as Ruby walked out freshly showered and sat down next to him. All of a sudden he found himself lost again in a fantasy where this was real, where she was staying because this was her house too and they were together and -

“Gabriel?”

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

“Yes, sorry.” She looked at him, raised an eyebrow in a way that screamed ‘I know you’re lying’.

“Don’t do that.”

“What?” She asked, all feigned innocence and wry grin.

“Look at me like that.”

“Tell me the truth then.” She said, matter of fact, bringing a leg under her, turning her body to face him. She looked comfy. Gabriel felt at home.

“No truth to tell.”

“Right.” She said, turning to look at the film playing silently in the background, small smile on her face telling Gabriel she wasn’t letting this go.

Gabriel glanced over every now and again, watched as the light from the tv lit up her features, made her glow in the dim light of his front room. She was beautiful.

“You know staring is considered rude in most places.” She said, nonchalant, still looking at the tv.

“Shame.” He muttered. She turned back around, squinting her eyes slightly.

“Is it?” She questioned.

“Mm.” Gabriel murmured, turning so his whole body was facing her.

“Why?”

“Have you ever seen something so strange you feel the need to figure it out?” He said, puzzled look on his face. Ruby’s mouth dropped open in mock offence.

“That’s just rude.”

“You asked for the truth.” He pointed out, grinning at her.

“And that’s it is it? I’m so strange you need to figure me out?” She asked, grinning back at him.

“Definitely,” Gabriel nodded as if to accentuate his words, “what I believe experts call a ‘freak of nature’.”

“Charming.” They both laughed, neither realising that they’d inched closer and closer with each word spoken, that their legs were basically touching, that their hands were within reaching distance of each other.

The humour fell from Ruby’s face and was replaced instead with a humble sincerity, a calm that was unmatched by anything Gabriel had ever seen.

“Thank you, for letting me come here.” She said, voice sweet and heartfelt.

“It’s really not a problem, you can come by anytime you need to.” He said and he meant it, hoped he sounded as sincere as he was.

“You mean that?” She asked, looking up at him almost in shame and Gabriel wasn’t having any of that.

“Of cours-“ he started but his words were cut off by her lips falling delicately onto his. It wasn’t desperate or passionate or filled with a lust neither of them could control. It was sweet and gentle, more than anything Gabriel could have imagined their first kiss to be. He lost himself in it, felt his heart race as a level of happiness he’d never experienced washed over him from head to toe. It lasted forever and not long enough all at once as Ruby pulled away, moved herself back on the sofa as she looked at him, towel falling delicately around her shoulders, something akin to regret clouding over her eyes.

“I-, I’m sorry.” She said, backing further up the sofa, distancing herself from Gabriel. Gabriel followed her in one swift move, put a hand on her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

“Don’t be.” He whispered onto her lips as he once again claimed them as his own.

Three weeks later they all went for a drink at Greg’s after work, Mari and AJ both coming up to them separately and telling them, in their own ways, that they were glad they’d finally figured out what everyone else had known for so long. They’d laughed it off, said they were glad too before Greg called over to Lydia behind them.

“By the way, the shower broke this morning. You’re going to need to call that repair company you’ve so graciously got on speed dial.”

“Oh, there’s no point,” Lydia started as she walked behind Gabriel, smirk wry on her face, “Doctor Varma is a trained plumber.”

Gabriel heard Ruby snicker next to him as Lydia walked away, couldn’t help the small smile that snuck its way onto his lips. She glanced up at Gabriel, knowing glint in her eye.

“Not a word, Doctor Walker.” He said as he looked back at her, failing to hide the now beaming smile on his face.

Her smile matched his and in that moment, he finally understood what it meant to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but yeah no i wasn't kidding when i said this was rare, it took so long to write this because i couldn't think of how to move it forward without severely injuring (or killing) one of them because that's just the kind of person i am, sorry lmao
> 
> i promise i'll at least _try_ and keep everything i write for them relatively happy
> 
> sorry in advance :))
> 
> come and scream about this beautiful show with me on [tumblr](https://lemonflavouredspatula.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/needmesomepie) i'm open to either, big love


End file.
